The Candy Shop
by Phandom-Pheels
Summary: Human AU Percy works at his moms shop. Nico thought the only only good thing there would be candy. Can there be something more? Percico/Pernico
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

* * *

 **Percy's Pov**

"percy"my mom yells "we have a customer"

i walk to the front of the store to ring them up.

Working at my moms candy shop wasn't to bad,i gotta eat a lot of candy,so i can't complain.

As i look up at the customer,-Oh,wow,he's kinda cute,and by kinda i mean completely cute-i

blush. He looks at me smiling a little.i continue to ring up his only item he has is a bag

of black jelly beans."are these your favorites?"i ask trying not to sound too curiously.

He nods "yea,yours?" a hint of pink starts to tint his cheeks."the blue one"i say nodding at my

bowl of them,i keep next to the cash register."oh". i finish and hand him his grabs it ,his

hand brushing leaves,and i sigh. I wonder what his name is. Before i can wonder my

mom calls me to the back.

 **Nico's Pov**

I walk into the store and and start hunting down my candy.i spot the black jelly beans.I grab a bag

and walk to the front.A worker comes out the back.I look up and blush;he's cute,like really cute.

i start to kinda smile as his face heats up he checks out my items he asks me "are these

your favorites?" I answer "Yes,your?"i say trying to not to sound nosy."the blue ones"he says

nodding to a bowl next to the cash register."oh"he hands me the bag and and blush when my

hand touches his by accident.i leave thinking to myself _**,i'm so coming back.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

* * *

 **Percy's pov**

next week i working up front when the guy from last week comes in.i try catch his eye but he doesn't look mom walks out to the front and says to me "i'm going on my break ,theres only on coustemer you can handel it.i smile "yea,i can"i look at at him."and try not to flirt too much ,with the coustmer.i blush."yea,yea"she laughs and walks finshes up comes over to the has another bag of black jelly looks around and i see hes looking at our table that has a bunch of random candy spralwed across it.i tell him"its my job to make displays but i dont know what to do so its just" i make and hand moiton toward the table.

 **Nico's Pov**

"thats cool ,i wish i had a job like that."i say. He blushes,"well,if you want you could help me"

"your mom won't get mad?"i ask,blushing an equal amount "nah...please help me "he say got really big."fine"i sigh."yeah!"he says. i laugh. he blushes.i laugh more.

he giggles.i roll my eyes playfully and ask"do you have any idea on what you wanna do?"

"no"he sighs"maybe marvel?"i nod"ok" i pull out my find a picture off spider man ,captin america ,and iron man.i show to him."that percfect"he says .i blush and nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

* * *

 **Percy's Pov**

He blushes. I smile at him. Another person walks looks about 12 or 13.

"Hazel?"Nico says.

"Hi-Hi NIco"She runs over hugging him.

"Oof , Haze, what are you doing here"

She smiles" I wanted to look at him,i heard you tell bia you like hi-"

Nico clamps a hand over her mouth.

Hazel grabs his phone and storms out,blushing.

Hazel looks at me, "He did tell her"

"i believe you"

She walks out,yelling "Nico,wait,"

i sigh. i wished he would have stayed.

 **Nico's Pov**

"Hazel,why would you?"

"Bia and me thought it was a good idea"

Bia,of course.

I sigh,i guess i'm not going back there.

There goes my sunday.

I walk into my house,storming in my room.

"Nico!" Bianca yells.

"What?"

"why didn't you stay and see what he even said?"

"I don't need to stay to hear that he hates me ok?I'm not going back"

I slam my door and faceplant on my bed.

I slowly start to cry, wishing Hazel never said anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Its been two weeks since Nico was last at the shop.I've gotten quite bored without him picture he picked for our display ,is the actual display now.  
I'm still sulking over Nico when Hazel and another girl walks in. "Hazel?"I say  
"Hey Percy! This is my sister Bianca" The older girl looks alt like Nico. I guess Hazel's adopted then.  
"hello,um..where's Nico?".Bianca gives a little laugh and says "He refuses to come to the candy shop"  
i pout and look at Hazel "does this have anything to do with what you said"she looks down sheepishly and nods.  
Bianca looks at me "do you like him"  
I don't hesitate at all when I say "yes"  
Hazel looks up and both of them look at me with a devilish look in there eyes,saying "come with us"

 **Nico's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch in just my boxers,watching Daredevil ,the Netflix series walks in and says "would you be mad if we brought Percy here?"  
I growl "yes"she giggles "oops"  
I sigh as Bianca walks in with Percy behind her.  
"Hey" He says all stand,or In my case sit,for a couple minutes.  
"Bambino, say something"Bia says.  
"something"I say ,a smile spreading across my face.  
"I'll be right back"I walk to my room and throw on some clothes and vans.  
I walk back out and Percy's on the couch by himself  
"where are the girls?"  
He shrugs and says "more importantly , why have you came by the shop."  
"i've been busy " i mumbled staring at the ground.  
"liar" He stands up and walks over to me.  
I glare at the ground.  
He lifts my chin up so i'm looking at him.  
He leans down and...

* * *

Haha Sorrry for the cliff hanger.( LOL not really)*-* bye!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG i've been waiting to write this

 **Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

 **Percy's pov**

I lean down and pull him into a chaste kiss.

He blushes and pulls back. "Percy why?.. You would never like me-"

I pull him into another kiss mumbling "i've liked you since i've laid eyes on you,"

I hear a someone clear their throat behind us.

I spin around and hear nico catch his breath.

"Son, i told you , you can't be-be this"He says making hand motions"it's not right,it's not natural. i won't have my son be like this."

I turn to look at nico whose eyes are on the brink of tears.

"come on " i whisper to nico and pull him out ,glaring back at his father.

 **Nico's Pov**

"io lo odio

anche se io non lo posso biasimare

se avessi un figlio come me che gli avevo odiare troppo

nocciolo e bianca sono figlie perfette, ma ho dovuto essere così, come questo"

i say barely breathing in between that.

"what did you just say"

"i said,io lo odio-"

"i meant in english"

"oh,roughly i hate him

though i can't blame him

if i had a son like me i'd hate him too

hazel and bianca are the perfect daughters but i had to be like-like this,in italian"

"you can speak italian?"

i blush "yea"

"cool"

He leads me up the steps and says " welcome to my home"

Omg so if you put the italian in google translate it ends up being :"I hate him although I can not blame if I had a son like me I'd hate too hazel and white girls are perfect , but I had to be so , as this "

i was like , um nope thats not right but

anywho

bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

 **...**

 **Percy's pov**

I lead him inside and see my mom and tyson sitting on couch watching finding nemo.

"Hey! You're not supposed to watch it without me!" I yell.

Tyson runs up to me and hugs me."we just started ,come on-who's that?"

I look over at Nico."Mom,Tyson,This is Nico"

My mom walks over"Hello Nico"

He replies shyly "Hello"

Tyson shouts "Can we watch the movie now?"

I laugh "yea, on" i grab Nico's wrist and all of us go sit on the couch and start finding nemo over.

 **Nico's pov**

Tyson fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

Percy's mom carried him to bed and went to the kitchen.

Sometime around there Percy pulled me next to him so that we were both lying sideways on the couch.

I look back at him and see that he's almost asleep too.

I try to get up but he wraps his arms around me and says "stay"

His voice is all rugged and sleepy.I nod blushing and say "ok"

As he falls asleep i think about my dad and how he was never comfortable with me since I outed myself.

I think about how Percy's mom seemed ok with it.

After making sure he was asleep , I got up and went to the kitchen.

"um….Can i ask you a question" i say and she turns around.

 **...**

 **Lets see what Nico's gonna do**

 **Imma do a 2-part update today,this is part 1.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

 **...**

 **Percy's pov**

 _where's Nico he was here when i fell asleep._ I look around and suddently come face to face with tyson.

"Playtime" He states and skips to his room.

I sigh and get up.

I look around once more before flowing Ty.

(A\N : Sorry that Percy"s part is so short but I want to focus on Nico this chapter.)

 **Nico's pov**

 _Can I ask you a question?_

"Of course Nico,What is it?" She says sitting down.

I sit across from."Well when Percy told you he was -when he outed himself what did you think?"

She smiles at me "I rember being proud of him. He didn't decide to hid who he really was. Why?"

I look down."Well my dad,he doesn't really,like me being g-gay"

"well he might come around eventually"

I look at her "I've known since i was 10 ,i've known for 4 years and he has changed how he thinks."

I start to tear up.

She grabs my hand and says "it'll get better"

I nod as the the food starts to bubble over.

She gets up and i go back to the couch.

Percy's gone,but i lay down anyways.

I decide to take a nap, as i fall asleep, i start to dream of being together with Percy ; without my dad ruining it.

 **...**

 **Ok so i failed at the double update but my computer messed up**

 **sorry**

 **oh , I am taking request so if you have an idea for a story, pm me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

 **...**

 **Percy's pov**

I walk back to the couch and see Nico sleeping. I sit on the coffee table and watch him sleep.

(A/N lol that totally does not sound creepy)

He starts to wake up.

He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Hey"

He looks up at me and smiles."Hey"

I chuckled "you sound like a 10-year old who needs more sleep"

"shut" He yawned "up".

"Dinners done" My mom shouts from the kitchen.

I grab Nico's hand and together we go to dinner.

 **Nico's pov**

Percy's mom made chicken parmesan and eggplant parmesan.

We all sit quietly except for tyson.

He keeps talking,i'm not even sure how he's eating his food.

Someone pokes me in the ribs.

I look at Percy ,who's looking away smirking.

All of a sudden Tyson stops talking.

Then he shouts "Daddy!" And runs to him

"Hey Ty"He laughs and looks at me "Well,who's this"

 **...**

 **hope you enjoyed**

 **byee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

 **...**

 **Percy's Pov**

"Oh..um Paul this is Nico"

I look back at Nico, he looks like he's trying to shrink into himself.

"Hi,Nico" Paul says

"Hi" He squeaks

Paul grabs his food and sits down.

He leans over to kiss my mom.

"Eww" I scream " .Ew."

I stand up and grab Nico's hand "lets go"

He just blushes as i pull him up stairs.

He looks at me and whisper-yells "what the heck was that"

I laugh and say "It was fun"

"your such a child"

 **Nico's Pov**

Percy's such a child

He acts like a kid Tyson's age.

Its annoying sometimes.

He's lucky I lov- No i don't , I didn't ,I cant.

"Nico,Nico,Nico"

"Hm? Sorry" I shake my head trying to get rid of my thoughts.

"I asked what movie You wanna watch"

"oh uh i don't care just not finding nemo again"

"okay,the little mermaid it is"

I goan.

This will be fun.

Percy's such a child

I wake up a little bit later.

"When did i go sleep"

"Sometime around under the sea"

I look up and blush.

Percy has me curled up against his chest.

He looks down at me "what?" He smiles softly.

"Nothing"

"liar"

He leans down and kisses me.

I blush, but kiss him back without hesitating.

Maybe Percy's not a child so much and maybe i do love him

 **...**

 **This chapter kinda sucked**

 **i've had wirters block but i wanted to put something out for you**

 **So sorry for the bad chapter**

 **bye-bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**A big thank you to** **marinaofthesea12** **** **, she gave me the inspairation for this chapter and the next one.**

 **...**

 **PERCY'S POV**

My mom comes up and says "Percy,are you still going to go to your fathers this weekend?"

I look down at Nico, who seems to avoiding my gaze.

"i gotta call him,but uh yeah i am."

i get up and go into the bathroom.

When my dad answers instead of saying hello,i ask "Can a friend come with me dad,please?"

"hello to you to percy"

"can he?"

my dad laughs "yes,i look forward to meeting him" and says good bye, hanging up.

I run back to my room and sit next to nico.

"i have to questions for you"

 **NICO'S POV**

"ok what are they"

Percy smiles "one, will you come with me to my dad's"

i tilt my head "yes, but why?"

"because i want you to"

"ok,then i'll go, but i need to go home and grab clothes"

percy looks at me and mummbles "i don't like that" he clears his throat "okay"

We sit in quiet before i remeber he had another question. "percy, what else did you want to ask me"

Percy blushes and says "i- i wanted to ask if you would be my boyfriend.

 **...**

 **Cliffhanger! hehehe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again thank you to** **marinaofthesea12** **, for these ideas.**

 **...**

 **Percys Pov**

Nico's face goes from shocked to scared, to breaking out in a smile.

"Yes"

I grin at him and squeeze his middle.

"Then" i say looking at him "I can do this "

He looks confused and I kiss him.

He smiles and kisses back.

I pull away and say "Now, shall we go get you some clothes?"

 **Nico's Pov**

I smile and nod.

We walk back to my house.

My dads car is gone,but there are lights on.

I unlock the door and call out,"hello?"

"Nico!" I hear Hazel scream/squeal.

"Where were you?" Bianica says

Percy speaks up "my house,witch uh we came so he could get some clothes"

I blush at the looks Bia and Haze are giving me.

"I'll be right back"

I go to my room and grab my (black) bookbag and a sevavel outfits.

I go back and Percy's waiting by the front door."Ready?"

I nod and say goodbye to the girls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy's Pov**

My dad comes around 9:00 to pick us up.  
Nico and I are sitting on my front steps when he comes.  
Nico has earbuds in,so he does not notice him at first.

"Dad!"I say and run over to him, hugging him.

"Hello,Percy" He says, hugging me as while.

I look back and Nico is looking up at us.

"Oh dad this is-"

"Nico,Hi" My dad says, cutting me off

"Hello" Nico says taking off his ear buds and wrapping them around his phone.

I look back and forth between my dad and Nico , confused.  
They know each other?  
How?

 **Nico's Pov**

Percy raises his hand and starts bouncing.  
I smirk at him.  
"Yes?"

He looks at me and glares,well, as much as he glares.

"How?"

His father looks at Percy and says " Nico's father is a close friend of mine. We've been is business together for years."

I nod " When he came over,witch was often,he always mentioned he had a son about my age, but he said you always gave him an excuse not to come meet his friends.

Percy blushes, sheepishly.  
His father looks at us before saying

"well are you boys ready are not?"

 **...**

 **I'm sorry it took a while for an update  
but i think is pretty good  
I hope you guys like it**


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy's Pov**

My dad went out to get pizza a few minutes ago.

Me and Nico are watching _The Addams Family's values._

"Pause this" I tell Nico.

"Why?" Nico ask as he reaches over and pauses the movie.

" I want to look up what that means, Car-Cara"

"Cara mia?"

I nod and Nico says,

"It means My dear in italian"

"oh,how-"  
"I'm half-italian, so i'm pretty fluent , now shush."

Nico unpauses the movie and turns away ignore me.

 **Nico's Pov**

I can feel Percy staring at me.

He reaches over me across my lap and grabs the controller.

He pauses the movie and smirks at me.

"I was watching that." i mumble

"I know" He says before he grins."But wouldn't you rather do this"

He leans over and kisses me.

I smile and kiss him back before i rember something.

"Percy….your dad,he'll be back soon."

He shurgs and says "It'll be fine"

He contues kissing me and he pulls me on his lap.

 **3rd person Pov**

Percy's dad walks up the steps of the house and unlocks the door.

He goes to the kithchen, keeping a ear out for the boys.

He doesn't hear them so he goes to the living room…..

Where the two of them are in a heated make-out sestion.

"Ahem..uh boys?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy Pov**

"Ahem..uh boys?" i heard my dad say.

Nico jumps and backs off my lap.

His face is beet red and he is looking at the floor, avoiding all eye contact with anyone.

Nico fiddles with the edge of his shirt.

I look back at my dad whose face is slightly shocked but he seems to be grinning some too.

I Feel a little bit more relived.

"So dad, did you get the pizza?" I ask smiling cheeky.

"it's..on the..table"

"Okay, thanks"

I get up, grab nico's hand and make my way to the kitchen.

I open the pizza box and my dad got my favorite pizza.

Triple cheese with ham, bacon and pineapple with garlic crust.

 **Nico's Pov**

I just stand there kind of dazed.

I'm so scared of what his dad is going to say.

What if his dad gets mad at him?

What if he kicks Percy out?

That would be all my fault?

Wouldn't it?

I should have just stayed away from Percy, it would have been safer for him.

He wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Now look at what i did.

His dad is going to hate him too.

 **Ok do guys want me to do the cliche thing and have Nico cutting or would guys rather not?**

 **idk if i should.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so It may sound like he's dead. But he's not. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Percy's Pov**

"Where did he go, where did he go where did he" I hear myself screech.I don't remember starting to crying by I can feel the wetness pouring down my cheeks. _He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone_. I slide down the wall and land on my floor with a thump. My dad comes and asks worried and confused, "Percy, What's wrong?"

I can't say anything as I hand my dad the note.

 _ **Dear Percy,**_

 _ **I love you. I always have. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I would never do anything to hurt you, but did you see the look on your dad's face when he caught us kissing? He looked like he wanted to throw us both out. That or murder me. I'm not gonna let him do that. I remember what it was like to be thrown out by my father. I thought he hated me. He most likely still does. If I leave, your father won't have a reason to hate. I'm sorry I have to leave you, though. I didn't want to run away, but this works out, my father can live without me, you can be happy, and I, well I'll survive.**_

 _ **Goodbye,**_

 _ **Nico**_

My dad looks at me with a sad look on his face. I manage to croak out "He seemed fine, not perfect, but fine"

My dad sits down in front of me and says "Okay, look the first thing we're going to do is talk to his dad, and sisters. He most likely won't be there, but his sister's might know where he is, plus his dad needs to read this."

He gets up and pulls me up with him.

We get ready to go and my dad starts the car up.

I usually put on the radio but now I just sit in silence.

Sometimes quiet is violent. We pull up to Nico's house and my dad knocks on the door.

It's quiet and dark. I look around and I realize it's raining. It's storming. Where did he go?

It's not safe.

His dad finally answers the door. He looks at me, glaring, not noticing my dad. My dad clears his throat and says "We have some things to talk about"

 **Nico's Pov**

After I wrote the note for Percy I grabbed my jacket and shoes. I leave going to the bus stop. When the bus gets to my stop I knock on the door. No one answers. I sigh and use my key. I call out "Jason? you home"

"I was asleep." He comes out of his room grinning.

I look back at him and all of a sudden I can feel that my cheeks are wet.

"Nico, what's wrong?"

I sit down and curl up into a ball. Jason comes and sits down next to me. He puts my head into his lap. "Neeks, what's up?"

He starts rubbing my back.

"So I was dating this guy, Percy-"

"Percy, Percy Jackson?"

"Yea" I look up at him questioningly.

"He's my cousin"

I mouth the word Oh

"well Percy's father caught us kissing and he looked so, so appalled. So I left. Oh and my father kicked me out because he caught me and Percy kissing"

Jason makes a sound of sympathy and says "I know his dad, you tend to blow things out of proportion. He most likely didn't look like that."

"He did. Can I just sleep here tonight?"

"You can stay here as long as you want"

I trudge off to Jason guest room/ My home away from home.

I crawl into the bed and cry myself to sleep

 **Jason's Pov**

I wait for Nico to fall asleep and then I call Percy.

He picks and says

"Hi Jason, listen to i not in the mood to talk-"

"Nico's here, with me"

I hear his voice perk up some as he says " Really? Why?

"I'll explain when you get here" and with I hang up and start to make coffee.

It's gonna be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so i forgot to do something last Chapter. The idea for Nico running away was not my idea, I was actually** ** _HashtagMc_** **. You should check out his stories they're so good.**

 **And the idea for this chapter was** ** _DemiTribute,_** **You should check out her stories also. They're awesome.**

 **Okay so this chapter may a little depressing. Please don't read if this is going to trigger you in anyway.**

 **Percy's Pov**

Nico's father moves aside and lets us in. Hazel is standing behind her father looking at me questionly. She walks over to me and ask " where's Nico?"

I look at her and I feel tears in my eyes again. I turn away and whisper "Hazel, why don't you go get your sister and I'll explain.

Hazel runs up the stairs. I play with the edge of sleeves. In a few seconds they come running down. Bianca looks at me worry framing her features, "Percy, where's my brother? " I look at my shoes and say "he's gone, he ran away," I look at his father " it's your fault, you told him no one would accept him. That's a lie! He thinks you hate him, but you don't do? You just can't tell him that you love. What is wrong with you?"

I can feel the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I start to cry harder and hiccup.

Hazel and Bianca look at me with shocked faces. Their father doesn't even have the decency to look or say anything. My father comes over tome and wraps me in a hug, I try to push him away, as I mumble " I'm not a little a kid I'm fine".

Hazel comes over and whispers "Nico loves you, he really does, I heard him talking to himself one day. He'll come back."

"No, he won't, He said he wouldn't" I hand, the girls the note.

They read it quickly and just as quickly as they read it their eyes fill with tears.

I fiddle with the edge of my sleeves again. Bianca looks at me her eyes looking confused. I tear my eyes away form her starling gaze. My father says to me quietly " go upstairs with girls, I'm going to talk to Nico's father "

Bianca grabs my upper arm, right below my elbow and pulls me upstairs. I flinch but I don't pull away. When we get to what I assume is her room she sits me down on her bed and says "Percy, Take off your jacket" Before I can shake my head no fully she says again " Percy, Now."

I sigh, close my eyes and take my jacket off. There are bruise's covering both my arms from my wrist to my shoulders. I hear Hazel gasp. Bianca ask worriedly "what happened"

I open my eyes and laugh dryly "When you're a kid who has good grades and a kid who teachers like and who works at his mom's shop because for fun, your kinda asking for kids to beat you. And then when kids find out your parents are divorced you get more. Oh and just wait until they find out your mom remarried the principal, you'll really get a beating for being a goody shoe twos."

They looked a me shocked. I hear feet thundering up the stairs. I hurry and get my jacket on and zipped. My dad comes in and says to me " For now we are gonna go home and hope we hear from him"

I nod and wave goodbye to the girls, leaving. On the way to the car I get a phone call.

It's my cousin.

"Hi, Jason, I'm not in the mood to talk-"

"Nico's here, with me"

My mood brightens instantly "What is he-"

"I'll explain when you get here"

And he hangs up, I guess I know where I'm heading.

 **Nico's POV**

I can hear them in the living room. The coffee pot too. Jason needs to get a quieter one.

I can't make out what there saying. Why did Jason call him? Percy would better without me. He would have the chance to be happy. I knew I wasn't worth it from the beginning, but after seeing what happened with his dad, I really knew I wasn't worth him getting hurt. I don't want to see him hurt, I don't I don't.

I stare at wall. I start to pace the room, pulling my hair. I go to the built-in bathroom and lean against the wall. I stare at myself though the mirror and try to see what Percy sees in me. I can't. I slam my self down and sit on the floor sobbing. All I can think about is how I'm not good enough.

Not good enough for Hazel.

Not good enough for Bianca.

Not good enough for my dad.

Not good enough for Jason.

Definitely not good enough for Percy.

I sob harder, I just want this pain gone. And then I remember I know a way

Sure people say 'its not healthy' and 'It's dangerous'

I'm sure I'll be fine though.

I get up and go to the dresser. I look in drawer under a bunch of tools. They cam from Jason's friend leo. Under the tools are a packet of box cutter blade's. I grab them and go sit on my bed with the door to my back. I play with one blade in my hand and think. It couldn't hurt that bad right? I just wanna get rid of the pain.

I take of my jacket and put the blade to my skin. I press it down and blood starts to show. It's at that moment that the door opens and Percy and Jason come in, to see what I have done.

Jason is the first one to talk."Nico….." He says trailing off. He walks towards me but I whisper

"Stop, I'm not worth" and I scoot away from them.

Percy looks at me then, a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes, "How can you say you're not worth it? How could you ever think of doing that to yourself, when so many people love you? How could you do that when I-I love you" He has tears in his eyes and I want to look away but I can't. I did this. I hurt him. He should get hurt like this ever.

Jason comes toward me again and takes the blades. I look down at my arm.

It's bleeding a lot more than I thought. I grab my jacket and try to stop the bleeding. Jason and Percy look at each, and Jason nods slightly and goes into the bathroom. Percy comes and sits down next to me. It takes all my will power not to shift away. Jason comes back with bandages and sits on the other side of me. He hands the bandages to Percy, who begins to wrap my arm up. Jason looks at me and says "alright, when he's done, w are going to go downstairs. I'm going to call an adult. You are going to tell Percy why you had to go and do.. This to yourself"

I immediately jerk backwards { causing Percy to mumble" hold still"}.

"You can't call my dad. What's wrong with you Jason? Don't call my dad. Please, please Jay" I say fresh tears coming pouring out. He nods and whispers "Ok, ok Nico, I won't call him ok?"

I nod and Percy finishes my arm. We head downstairs. Jason goes to the kitchen and Percy leads me to the living room. He looks at me and says "You were wrong, my dad doesn't want to murder you, or kick me out"

I whisper, afraid still to talk to him, "Still, what if he did, I'm not worth that trouble, especially now, People that hurt this much, don't deserve anyone"

He looks at me, leaning in slightly " That's were your wrong"

And he kisses me. All of a sudden I stopped feeling those negative feelings. I felt feelings of happiness, and surges of giddiness, this joyous feeling like everything bad was gone.

I saw colors of Baby blue, and Electric green and a stunning purple. Happy colors. Elated colors.

We finally stopped kissing, our breaths even. He looked at me right in the eye and said "People who hurt this much, deserve, the most love"

And he smiles. No, he lights up the room. Jason comes in the living room and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything there's a knock on the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy's Pov**  
Jason goes to get the door. Nico looks at me, his eyes are full of fear and glistening tears.  
Jason comes back into the living room. My mom is with him. I look at her and the face she gives me tells me that she already knows everything. Nico cowards into the corner of the couch, hugging a pillow.  
My mom comes over a sits down next to me. Jason takes the chair. My mom looks at Nico and when she speaks her voice is full empathy.  
"Nico, why did you do that? It's bad and so many people love you."  
Nico shakes his head and put his head down on his knees. My mom says softly, her voice wavering slightly,  
"I'm going to have to call your dad."  
Nico looks up and shakes his head so fast I swear its going to fall off. "I don't want to go home, I love my sisters, but I don't ever wanna go back. If you make me go back I'll run away again."  
My moms looks at Nico and says, "I'll see what I can do about you not having to go back, but I have to call your father."  
My mom looks at Jason and he nods and whips out his cell phone. As its ringing Nico starts to breath harder  
and harder until he's hyperventilating. He wraps himself up into a ball starts to form tears in the corner of his eyes.  
I try to reach over and touch, to try to calm him down. But he recoils so fast I can't even get that close to try.  
Jason gets off the phone and says "He should be here soon. I didn't tell him everything. Just that its important."  
Jason is quiet for a few seconds before asking " Where did you even get them from Nico? Did you have some just hidden away?"  
Nico shakes his head and says, stuttering " From Leo's tools."  
Jason looks at Nico grief-Stricken.  
There's a knock at the door and both my mom and Jason get up to get the door. I look at Nico and see how  
He's staring at the bandage. I ask him quietly " Would you like my jacket?"  
He looks at me scared, as if someone is going to hit him. I know once I take it off, there's going to be some question's from him. But he's more important, so I take off my jacket and hand it to him. He gasp and stares at me.  
"I'll explain later, but I'm going to grab one of Jason's jackets." I run up the stairs and go into Jason's room.  
I look in his closet and grab my favorite jacket of his. I was always stealing it so, he won't think anything of it.  
I hurry down back downstairs and Nico's father is sitting next to him. Nico is silent, but his father is almost yelling at him. I start to walk down their but my mom pulls me back.  
She says "Come here, let them talk it out. I have to talk to you anyways."  
She leads me too the kitchen and we sit at the table. She looks at me saying," Nico doesn't want to go home, but I can't do anything about that. Unless his father gave me permission to become his legal guardian. If his father did, then I would be able to decide, where he lives, where he goes to school, things like that. But his father has to sign papers, giving over his rights to him."  
I look at my mom and ask "But what if he doesn't"  
She says quietly, " I'm going to talk to him now, I want you to talk to Nico. Ok?'  
I nod and she gets to going to the living room. I follow her, walking behind her. My mom whispers something to Nico and he gets up and we walk back to the kitchen.

 **Nico's Pov**  
When we sit down i ask him "So… Why are your arms covered in bruises?"  
"Kids at school; apparently it's a bad thing when you're a good kid." Percy answers.  
My eyes well up with tears. I get up and hug him. God, what are wrong with kids. Because a kid behaves, your think its right to beat him up. Its not right.  
As I sit back down, he says " So my mom wants your dad to let her have custody of you."  
I look at him at him and ask "Why?"  
"Because she knows that your unhappy. And she loves you." He smiles softly and says " Almost as much as I love you."  
I stand back up then, and kiss him. He smiles and kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck as he does the same to my waist.  
As he pulls me closer I hear somebody clear their throat behind us. I turn around and my dad is standing there. Percy keeps his arms wrapped around me protectively. My dad looks at me at me, his eyes full of disapproval. "Son, uh Nico, I would like to talk to you."  
"Okay,"  
"Come outside please" and he walks out. I look back at Percy and he kisses my cheek and releases me.  
I go outside and my father starts talking, " So I hear you don't wanna come home."  
"That place is not a home to me"  
My father looks at me glaring slightly. "So I assume would like me to sign the papers? What about your sisters?"  
I look at him and say " Yes I would like the papers signed, as for my sisters, they will understand. And It's not like I can't still see them or be in contact with them. You will still technically be my father. You would just not be able to decide things for me."  
He nods and says to me "I'll sign the papers. Non mai venire vicino a me di  
nuovo, Sotto?"  
"Si" I answer and walk back to the door. Before I go back in I look back at my dad. He walks to the car and doesn't look back.  
When I get inside Jason, Percy and His mom are all sitting on the couch waiting for me.  
Jason looks at me and says " So….what he say?"  
I smile a little and say "He'd said he would sign the papers."  
Percy smiles and says "Well that's good news, right?"  
I smile back bigger and say " yea, it is" I don't mention what my dad said to me.

 **Translation: Don't ever come near me again, understand?**

 **I don't guys am I making this story like...too intense?or like graphic? or idk how to explain it but...yea...**


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks later…..

 **3rd person/ Narrator**

Nico's father had signed over his rights and Nico moved in with Jason. {He would have moved in with percy, but Sally said, it wasn't a good idea for the two boys to share a room.}

The boys would start school soon. Both Percy and Nico were going to counselling.

Nico had kept his word and not talked to his father, But he frequently talked to his sisters.

They both understood completely and made plans to meet this weekend. Hazel was doing good and met this guy named Frank. Nico threatened to beat him up , if he hurt her, but Bianca laughed and said that he was good guy.

Nico relaxed then and laughed along to. Percy was happy that Everybody was happy and well. But there was one question left in his mind: Why hadn't Nico talked to his father?

He didn't want to talk to his father, so he went to jason.

 **Percy's Pov**

I went to Jason's house while Nico was seeing his sisters. I walk inside and see him _making out with….someone(?)_

I can't tell who it is.

I clear my throat and they jump.

Jason looks at me and blushes sheepishly. "Um, Hi Percy."

"Hello, Jason, Leo" That thought processes in my head for a second before i say " Wait. Leo?! What is he...Jason?"

Jason blushes more and mumbles "Imayhavebeendatingforacouplemonthsnow"

"What?"

He takes a deep breath and says again "I may have been dating him for a couple months now".

I smiles and say " That's awesome, but i need to talk to you, when you're finished, getting on with your boyfriend."

He glares at me and says "From the sounds you guys make, when you're over, i think, what we're doing is much more innocent."

My face heats up and i say "We never do anything, at least not anything like that!"

Jason laughs and says, "Sure you not Percy, i'm those sounds come from innocent hand holding."

"Oh my god Jason, yea, we kiss, and make out. But we haven't had sex Jason! Now i came over to talk to you about something important."

He nods and and says "I'm sorry now, what's up?"

"Okay, so Nico talked to his sisters, but never his father. He even the day His father signed the papers, they didn't say one word to each other. Why?"

Jason looks at me and says "well um...I may know but i'm not supposed to tell you."

I sit down next to him and say "Jason tell me please."

He sighs and says "Fine, the day, that Sally talked to his father, about signing the papers, his father told him ; Do not ever come near me again"

I was about to say something when i hear the door open, and Nico's voice saying " Bye, Guys, love you"

The door shuts and i turn to face the door. He walks in and see's me, his face brightening.

He comes over and hugs me tightly. I smile and hug him back. He gives me a peck on the lips and then goes to the kitchen.

 **Sorry this Chapter was so short…..I was really stuck on ideas though.**


End file.
